The World is Wrong
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: Companion to All or Nothing at All. Damon left, Elena Misses him. How does this effect Elena and Stefan's relationship? What happens when Damon Returns? D/E Elena's POV.


**_Hey There._**

**_I have read over this story and it's companion and editined. There are a few bits and pieces which have been rewritted, bits added onto the end and spelling and grammer mistake that I picked up on have been corrected._**

**_I would like to apologize to the readers of Post Break Up and all of my other stories for my MIA-ness. I have no excuses for the lack of updates over the past months other than for PBU: not finding the time to write :S and for everything else: a bit of writers block._**

**_However I do now have a very good excuse as to why I can't write between now and July: my GCSE exams! Yes, they are currently the bane of my existance._**

**_That being said, I have started writing Damon's POV to this story and I hope to get it all written and published by Easter at the latest (though that's not a promise). The story will be entitled 'Calling to Damon' and will be an eight chapter story in which every chapter contains a song by The Calling. The first four chapters will be a prequal and the last four will be withing the time span of the two existing stories. Chapters one and Five are already written and I will write at least chapters two to four before publishing anything so that I will be able to update regularly, however I may be convinced to publish an excript of chapter one as a teaser, but that will only be if you guys review and/or PM me saying that you want it._**

**_I'm sorry for my lack of publishing for so long._**

**_Please forgive me._**

**_Love Thalia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

**Hi there,**

**This is a one shot about Damon and Elena. It's Elena's point of view of my other story All or Nothing at All. They can be read in any order but I strongly recommend you read All or Nothing at All in Stefan's POV first because I think that one is better than this.**

**This is to the Song New Moon by Celica Westbrook. I don't particularly like or dislike the song and no offence to Celica but I thought it was sad when I heard that someone had written a song about New Moon but hey, each to their own. As any Twilight haters will understand there was no way I was going to call my story New Moon so I chose a line from the song which I thought fit the story, as this song does.**

**Anyway, enough waffle, enjoy the story...**

**

* * *

**

**The World is Wrong**

**Elena POV**

**Where are you its twilight, where are you tonight?  
Something deep inside me, follows you in the night.  
I cannot explain it, there is no fear in me.  
For I would rather perish than live apart from thee.**

I sit on my window seat and stare out into the twilight blue sky of dusk. I wonder where he is, a tear begins to form in my eye with the knowledge that he's not here with me but I blink it away. I stare at the sky as the moon rose and imagined what he would be doing. I pictured him swinging on his leather jacket and hopping into his car. It was warm out, despite the hour, so he'd have the roof folded down and his hair perfectly windswept. He'd be speeding and so be at the nearest bar in mere minutes, ordering a bourbon.

"Damon," I whisper to myself. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

I glance at the street and see a woman who jogs by my house every morning and night, she's talking to a man I don't know, I see her eyes glaze over and she follows the man down the street robotically. _Vampire_ I think and grab the vervain dart from my dresser before rushing down stairs and out of the house. I don't give much thought to the danger I'm putting, myself in, I don't think about calling Stefan or telling Jeremy (immortal vampire or not he's still my baby brother and I'm still protective of him). _You never know, if the guy attacks me maybe Damon will appear and save the day, it wouldn't be the first time,_ I thought but I knew that Damon was long gone.

The vampire was in an ally a little down from my house he was already feeding off of the woman so his back was to me. After a little over two and a half years of spending practically all my time with vampires I've learned how to move quickly and quietly so the mystery vamp doesn't notice me until I'm already injecting him with the toxic herb. The woman is still conscious so I waste no time in calling my brother.

"Elena! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" he lectures, his eye full of concern.

"Jer, if I wanted a lecture I would have called Stefan. The girl's still awake, you should compel her or something. He did and then he staked the vamp.

"Why didn't you tell me what you saw Elena? I could have stopped him quicker," my brother asks as he feeds the woman some of his blood and compels her to forget

"I don't know. I saw the vampire and adrenalin kicked in I suppose. I'm sorry, I'll go home unless you want some help with this," I offered.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Can you do me a favour? Don't tell Stefan?" I requested and he reluctantly agreed.

**We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong,  
and the moon and the sun can't relate;  
But we carry on, this forbidden song,  
because love is much stronger than hate.**

Weeks later rather than writing the day's events in my diary I look at picture after picture of Damon and I that I had lined the pages with. I let the tears fall down my cheeks but then wipe then away as I become angry. In hate Damon! I hate him for leaving me here 'Stay with Stefan Elena. Forget about me, stay with him and be happy.' That's what he told me before he got in his car and speeded out of my life.

Even though I know I shouldn't, I begin to compare Stefan and Damon. Stefan: caring, sweet, gentle, kind, safe, faithful, a good person and a good boyfriend. Damon, wild, strong, cocky, arrogant, loyal, protective, free, exciting, daring, passionate, sexy, caring, a true gentleman and a good man, despite what he and others may think.

And then I'm crying again. I may hate Damon for leaving me and causing me so much pain but I love him too and my love for him is so much stronger than the hate.

**New Moon, new life with you.  
Tell me what's wrong, what's right, what's true?  
The further you try to run away, the closer I'm drawn to you  
New day, new me  
New Moon.**

I was sat in Stefan's car as he drove us to the boarding house for the night. I was staring out of the window and thinking about how Damon left and everything changed; me, my life, my relationship with Stefan. Our relationship suffered so much in those seven months because despite me being so drawn to Damon when he was around, I had never been so drawn to him as when he gone.

When Stefan pulled up I decided to turn it around, I promised myself that I would put effort into our relationship and have fun with Stefan like I used too. We walked into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream. We talked about everything and nothing; we laughed and told jokes and funny anecdotes. We were having fun and I looked into Stefan's bright green eyes and thought of how it was just me and him, having fun like old times.

We were silent for a moment when Stefan cradled the side of my face in his large hand and asked, "Are we gonna be okay?"

I knew he was talking about us as a couple and I honestly believed that we would be when I made the promise ... but then I heard _his _voice.

"Stefan? Hello, anyone home?"

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Damon?" I breathed, barely a whisper. I dropped my spoon and ran. And then I saw him, standing in the hall with the moon light trickling in through the windows, illuminating his perfect, crystalline blue eyes. "Damon!" I almost screamed in excitement and I ran towards him. Damon dropped his bag on the floor and caught me as I practically jumped into his embrace. Damon picked me up and we spun around in circles. When we stopped spinning I didn't let go. I just buried me face in his neck and took in his intoxicating scent, thinking how much I had missed just his smell.

"Somebody miss me?" came his cocky voice. I didn't retaliate because I missed his cockiness so much!

All too soon Damon disentangled his body from my death hold of a hug and pushed me back slightly. He cupped my face in both of his hands and touched his forehead to mine. We didn't speak, we didn't need too because anything and everything we could possible say we could read in each other's eyes.

I heard Stefan clear his throat behind me but I didn't really register it or the brothers' greetings.

"I take it with you being here you honoured my request?" Damon asked me. I nodded and took a step away from Damon giving Stefan a sad glance.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked coldly and I bit my tongue to stop myself jumping to Damon's defence.

"Well that's not a very polite way to greet your brother when he returns to _his own house._" Damon replied with a smirk – how I missed that smirk.

"You said you weren't coming back."

"Well I changed my mind," Damon said in an offhand manner. "Come on Elena, let's go catch up!"

"Later Stefan," I called as the elder vampire grabbed my hand and pulled me from the house. When we were outside Damon's arms wrapped around my waist and the streets of Mystic Falls became a blur until we were suddenly at the Grill, sitting at the bar.

"Bourbon and a coke for the lovely lady please," Damon asked Matt.

"What's up dude? I didn't know you were back," Matt greeted as he prepared our drinks.

"That would be because I only got back ten minutes ago," Damon replied.

"Ten minutes and you're already at the bar? Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled and I laughed.

"Are you calling me an alcoholic?" Damon asked in mock offence.

"Um... Yeah, I am but I'm not complaining," the blond held his hands up in defence, "you kept the till full when you were last in town," he smiled.

I laughed again. "He has a point; you did spend most of your time in here."

"Well if I'm just going to get abuse then I'll go," Damon huffed and stood up to leave.

I knew he wouldn't really go but the thought of not being with him now he was back was too much. "Wait!" I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down.

Damon smirked. "Be honest with me Matt, has Elena been moping around ever since I left?"

I shot Matt a look which said_ don't you dare_ so his only answer was to laugh and push our drinks towards us.

Damon and I spent the whole night together and the next night, and through the days we hung out with Jeremy who's camera appeared after I hadn't seen him with it since just after Damon left but I was too preoccupied with enjoying my time with Damon to read into it.

**Come with me its twilight, run away with me.  
Dance me into midnight, shine your love on me.  
Fatal and immortal, fascinating, free.  
Take me on a Forks flight, high above the trees.**

Damon had been back a week and we had barely gone a few hours without talking to each other since. I was gathering my things to go over to the boarding house to see Stefan; I felt guilty that I had hardly seen him since Damon's return. My phone started ringing in my face lit up into a huge smile when I saw who was calling. Jeremy appeared in my doorway and snapped a picture, I playfully scowled before answering the call.

"Hello, alcoholics anonymous how may I help?" I greeted in my best customer service voice and Jer cracked up in the doorway.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Gilbert," Damon scolded. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah... You don't normally check before you drop in though," I pointed out, confused.

"I know, I'm just humouring your brother," I hear him whisper in my ear as I felt arms go around me. "Put the camera down Jeremy," Damon ordered as Jeremy took yet another photo.

"What's the problem? You two are the most photogenic people I know!" Jer protested but backed up when we both glared at him.

"So anyway," Damon went on. "You need to pack a bag."

"Why?" I asked growing both excited and suspicious.

"Well, I missed our two year anniversary, so I thought we'd just have to celebrate the two and a half year one instead," he explained.

It took me a moment but that I realised. "Atlanta!" I yelled excitedly and reached up to kiss Damon on the cheek. I heard the snap of a camera and both me and Damon yelled "Jeremy!"

"Sorry! You two are just too cute together," he teased with a Damon-like-smirk and then left.

"Anyway, after Bree... passed, I brought the bar, simply because a lot of people use that place as a way of getting in touch with me and I couldn't have it close. So, we're going back there and having a couple of days of fun," Damon announced.

"And what makes you so sure I'm going to agree? You gonna kidnap me again?" I smirked.

"Are you gonna force me to? 'Cause I will if I have too," he warned and I laughed.

Within ten minutes I was all packed and Damon and I were on the road.

"Crap!" I suddenly yelled and reached for my phone.

"What?"

"Stefan! I was supposed to be meeting Stefan tonight," I explained.

"Well I'm not turning back now," Damon warned.

"I know that, I'm gonna call him.

"_Hello_," Stefan greeted when he answered.

"Hey Stefan it's me I'm just calling to say that I won't be able to make it tonight. Something's come up and I have to go away for a few days," I briefly explained, knowing he wouldn't like it.

"_What do you mean 'something's come up'? Are you okay?_"

"Everything's fine Stefan, don't worry. I just have to go out of town for a few days, a week tops. Before you say anything, calm down, I'll be fine, besides Damon's with me, he won't let anything bad happen," I assured him.

"Well," Damon said under his breath. "I can think of some things Stefan would deem _bad_ which I would let happen," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"Stefan, we have to go Jenna thinks I'm at yours, Jeremy knows I'm away with Damon. Thanks for understanding. See you when we get back." I quickly hung up so I wouldn't have to explain why I'm going away with Damon.

By the time we arrived it was dark Damon opened my door for me and offered me his arm as we made our way to the bar.

"Jack," Damon greeted the barman.

"Damon, how's it going boss?" Jack asked as he slid Damon a glass of scotch. "Who's the lovely lady and what would she like to drink?" He shot me a charming smile which I couldn't help but return.

"I'm Elena, and I'll have a coke."

"Put a shot of vodka in there too," Damon told him and I glared. "Come on Elena, loosen up. You drank last time we were here."

"And look where it got me," I shot back even though I knew the night wasn't a disaster.

"We had fun and nothing bad happened," Damon shot back.

"I saved your life," I reminded him.

"Exactly, you kept your head despite excessive alcohol consumption so drink up," he said handing me my glass. I sighed and took a sip.

"So," I asked Jack, "How'd he get you run this place?"

"Well let's just say that I'm probably the best paid barman in the country," he chuckled.

"Not that I should have had to pay him so much, he owed me."

"What for?"

Jack answered. "Well we were in the army together when we were kids.

"Kids as in..." I trailed off.

"Pre-death," Damon confirmed. "After all the drama and me turning... well you know what my mind set was like back then. I was in the mood for violence so I went back to the battle field."

"He turned up in time to see me get shot, though he denies it he still had his humanity switched on back then and he was upset when he saw the man who trained him get shot. So he gave me his blood and saved my life," Jack shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"A couple of hours later we were back in his bunk and the idiot rolled off the top bunk and broke his neck. Volla, my first turnee," Damon finished.

"You killed yourself by falling off a bunk bed?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "No offence but that's kind of pathetic."

"Oh, like Damon hasn't been telling me that for the last century," He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, enough telling stories, it's boring," Damon decided. "Elena, let's dance!"

He pulled me on to the dance floor and spun me to the music. We laughed and danced well into the early hours of the morning, we were still dancing after Jack had kicked everyone else out to close up. We only stopped when I was exhausted. I fell asleep with my head on Damon's chest as we lounged in one of the booths.

Damon and I had so much fun over the next week or so. We went shopping, swam in a nearby lake, went for walks and just talked about everything that had happened over the seven months we were apart. I got to know Jack and found he was a great guy, easy to have fun with. I barely noticed the time passing and before I knew it we had been gone for well over a week.

**We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong,  
and the moon and the sun can't relate;  
But we carry on, this forbidden song,  
because love is much stronger than hate.**

"Elena? What are you doing?" Damon asked as he walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

"I'm calling Stefan," I answered as I dialled.

"Why? He sucks the fun out of everything!" Damon pouted, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Damon, I told him I'd be gone a few days, it's been over a week. What would you rather, me call him or him com looking for us?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"_Elena,"_ Stefan answered sounding both worried and annoyed.

"Hey, Stefan. I'm really sorry, it's not fair for me to leave you there to cover for me but I didn't expect to be gone this long. I promise that I'll be back in the next few day-"

"_Look Elena,"_ Stefan cut me off. "_You, me and everyone else in town know you are in love with Damon, so let's stop pretending. We haven't been acting like a couple for a long time and since Damon got back you and him have more or less been dating so why not make it official. We break up and you can go to Damon."_

For a second I was shocked to silence.

I looked over to where Damon was lying on the bed. "Wow," he said, looking honestly shocked at what he had heard.

I realised how unfair I had been to Stefan and felt a stab of guilt. "You're right Stefan. I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you."

"_I just want to know one thing,"_ he suddenly announced_. "When Damon got bag he asked you about his request, what did he mean?"_

I looked over at Damon and looked into his eyes while I answered his brother's question. "Before he left Damon told me he loved me and that if I cared about him at all I'd forget about him and go on with my life, being happy with you ... I tried my best to do what he asked, except to forget him."

"_Hence the pictures in your diary," _I heard Stefan sigh, he'd seen those?

"Yeah ... I'm sorry we didn't work out Stefan. Can we try being friends?" I asked hopefully.

"_Of course," _he hung up and I dropped the phone, suddenly feeling arms around me.

**New Moon, new destiny.  
Tell me is this—my tragedy?  
Eclipsed by your love, blinded, confused, but closer I'm drawn to you  
New day, new birth~  
New Moon.**

**It's my tragic flaw, to be in your arms,  
where the force is so strong I can't breathe;  
I am Artemis, you're my nemesis,  
You're the one thing my heart can't release.**

I turned around and was nose to nose with Damon, my pulse tripled and my breathing became laboured.

"Now you're not dating my brother," he started moving closer so his lips were less than a centimetre from mine. "There's something I've wanted to do for a very long time," he whispered bathing my lips in his warm breath before capturing them with his own. I responded immediately and moved my lips in sync with Damon's. I felt like my whole body was on fire as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My hands plunged into Damon's soft, silky hair and before I knew it I was laying on the bed with Damon above me. That night I mad love with Damon Salvatore, and it was the best night of my life.

**New breath, new birth,  
New death, new earth,  
New day, new me, new Moon.**

A week later Damon and I had returned to Mystic Falls and announced that we were together. As Stefan had said, no one was surprised and everyone was at least somewhat happy for us. Damon and I were lounging on my bed in comfortable silence when Jeremy walked in through our shared bathroom.

"Jeremy, if you have that camera I am going to throttle you," Damon warned, causing me to laugh lightly.

Jer smirked and held up his hands. "I'm completely camera less," he assured us. "Jenna invited Ric to come over for dinner, she asked if the three of us would like to join them."

"Well it's not family night so that's just her way of telling us to get out of the house," I laughed.

"I think the teacher gonna get la-aid," Damon whispered in my ear in a sing song voice. I playfully smacked Damon's chest and then began tracing patterns there with my finger.

"Dude that's my aunt you talking about," Jeremy complained.

"I could talk about your sister if you prefer," Damon smirked, I smacked him again.

"For the love of God please don't," my brother shook his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could hang with you guys, so long as you keep it PG," he shuddered.

"Are you bringing the camera?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll try my best to behave," Damon agreed.

"Hey Jer?" I asked sitting up. "Why'd did you always take so many pictures of us, I mean I don't think I ever saw you take pictures of anyone else."

"To make you realise," was his mysterious reply. Damon sat up showing that he too was intrigued.

"Realise what?" I asked, confused.

Jeremy disappeared and in a flash he was back, holding a large roll of creamy white paper. He tossed it to me and I unrolled it as he said, "Who you were supposed to be with."

The paper was A2 size and covered with all the photos Jeremy had taken of myself and Damon. Most were of before Damon left but there were some more recent ones. There were a few of me looking upset after Damon left and of the times when I would sit, staring into space, thinking about him. There was the one of my face lighting up when Damon called and of Damon appearing behind me.

In the centre of the page there were no photos though. Just a black and white sketch of Damon and me. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waste. My head was leant back onto Damon's shoulder and I was looking up into his eyes as he looked down into mine. The two of us were encased in a heart of black roses.

"Jeremy..." I whispered as I stared at his drawing. I quickly pushed it away from me as I felt a tear run down my cheek; I didn't want to ruin all his hard work.

"Well what do you know, the kid's an old romantic at heart," Damon murmured, kissing my shoulder lovingly.

I climbed off of the bed and wrapped Jeremy in a long, grateful hug. "Thank you, so much. I love it. It's the best think anyone has ever given me," I told him as he hugged me back.

"You're welcome sis," he whispered.

Damon broke the moment by saying, "Gee, thanks kid. Now I have to come up with something that can compete with that by her birthday!"

Both Jeremy and I laughed as we broke apart to face the complaining vampire.

"Just get her an engagement ring, I'm sure she'll be speechless at that," Jer chuckled.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes before kicking them both out of my room so I could get changed to go out. Naturally Damon protested and began making himself comfy on my bed again but who would have guessed that the great Damon Salvatore was scared of my little brother when he got protective...

"Salvatore! You better move your ass or ..."


End file.
